Devil's Cup
by Vampiress
Summary: Harry catches Snape in the most embarrassing moment. Just what does Severus do after class when he thinks no one's watching?


Title: Devil's Cup

Chapter: One-Shot

Characters: Harry, Snape

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling

Feedback: All comments are appreciated. The more the merrier.

Author's Note: This is a semi-companion piece to "One More Time." And yes, I'm aware that both of these songs would have been released after the kids had graduated Hogwarts as my lovely beta pointed out. Just pretend that Harry got held back a couple years or go by the movie timeline.

Closing the door behind him, Harry walked out of the Muggle Studies classroom. The professor had asked all of the Muggle born students to tutor those that came from wizarding families, as most of them were falling behind in the class. While Harry was a half-blood, he had lived with Muggles for the majority of his life, and so the teacher thought he was close enough and he'd been stuck trying to explain the concept of a video camera to Neville for the past half hour.

Twirling the object about in his hands, he took his time making his way to the Potions classroom. Snape had once again annoyed Harry to the point of making him mouth off, and he was stuck in another detention. Sighing as he reached the door, he stopped when he heard the muffled sound of someone singing.

"Snape? _Singing?_" he thought. "You've got to be kidding me."

Slowly and noiselessly he opened the door to the dungeon-like classroom. The singing had become clearer now, and peering his head around the corner, he saw the most disturbing image of his life. And this was coming from a boy who'd faced the Dark Lord a few times in the past.

Snape was bent over a cauldron, mixing various ingredients together as he concocted his potion. Humming a bit of the melody as he went, he chimed back in when he had reached the chorus. "You're toxic, I'm slipping under..."

Harry saw an opportunity before him that he just couldn't pass up. Softly pressing the record button, he aimed the lens towards his oblivious professor.

Bopping his head to the imaginary beat, Snape dropped a bit of wolfsbane into the mix. "A taste of a poison paradise..." Whirling about in a flourish of billowing black cape and greasy hair, he shimmied over to the wormwood and added it to the elixir. Pouring it all into a vile as he bounced on the heels of his feet, he looked proudly at his finished work. "I'm addicted to you. Don't you know that you're toxic?"

As Snape made a dramatic pose with his hands at the close of the song, Harry burst into a fit of giggles causing Snape to nearly drop his new potion. "Potter!" he yelled out in surprise, before smoothing down the front of his robes and attempting to carry on a cool demeanor. "What are you doing here?"

"Detention, remember?" Harry managed to get out between laughs. "Or were you too busy singing cheesy pop tunes to notice the time?"

Snape sneered at Harry as he imagined snapping the annoying prat's neck. "Sit down then. Hope you're thirsty," he said with a wicked smirk. "I need to test out this new potion."

But Harry knew he had Snape's number this time. Waving the camera before him, he shot back at Snape with an evil grin of his own. "Nope. I don't think I will. In fact, I should be heading back up to my dorm."

As he headed out the door, he heard Snape yelling furiously behind him. "Potter! Get back here this instant." Pressing the rewind button, he turned around and walked back into the classroom. "I am not to tolerate your irreverent behavior," Snape huffed.

"Oh really?" Harry prodded. "Because I could play this for the whole school at the next Quidditch game." Hitting the play button, Snape's off-key voice sang back out to the room. "You're toxic, I'm slipping under..." As Snape reached out to snatch the camera away, Harry quickly hid it behind his back. "Now that's not very nice, Professor."

"Give me that tape, Potter," anger filling his voice.

"Nope, don't think so. See, I don't feel like being a _slave for you_ any longer. So if you'll excuse me..."

Realizing that he had just been bested by his most hated student, Snape felt his face go red with fury, as his body grew rigid. He nearly spat out an unforgivable curse as he saw Harry's head peer around the door again.

"Oh, and Professor?"

Glaring at the boy through narrow slits, Snape gritted out, "What now?"

"150 points to Gryffindor." Harry was grinning widely, and Snape wanted to smack it right off his face.

"Pardon?"

"Give Gryffindor 150 points. And take 200 away from Slytherin while you're at it." As he saw Snape about to refuse, he waved the camera, taunting him with it.

"Fine. Now get out of my sight," he fumed.

"Not a problem." And Harry turned around and left, chuckling the whole time. Humming to himself as he strode cockily down the hall, he thought about what a breeze Potions class was going to be this year now that he had Snape wrapped around his little finger. As he entered Gryffindor Tower, he quietly he sang to himself, "Stronger than yesterday, now it's nothing but my way..."


End file.
